


И что не снилось братьям Гримм

by Elga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и Сэм оказываются в сказке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И что не снилось братьям Гримм

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : mahaliem  
>  **Оригинал** : [Grim Brothers](http://mahaliem.livejournal.com/152989.html#comments)

В кустах что-то зашуршало, Дин выхватил ружье и прицелился. Когда из зарослей выскочил пушистый кролик, он расслабился. Чуть-чуть. 

Сэм осмотрелся и повернулся к Дину:

— Вряд ли мы все еще в Канзасе. 

— Что навело тебя на эту мысль, Дороти? То, что во время расследования таинственных исчезновений в полночь мы проходим в дверь, которая потом, должен заметить, исчезает, а потом оказываемся в залитом солнцем лесу?

— С тобой раньше такое случалось? — спросил Сэм. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Дин. — И не помню, чтобы нечто подобное было в папином дневнике, но лично я думаю, что мы попали куда-то в ад. 

Сэм снова осмотрелся.

— Я всегда считал, что в аду поменьше деревьев, солнца и больше раскаленных сковородок. 

— Может, это ад для тех, кто не любит отдых на природе, — Сэм бросил на Дина скептический взгляд, и тот пожал плечами. — Откуда тебе знать. Все может случиться. 

— Важно то, что мы найдем выход.

С ружьями наперевес, Дин и Сэм двинулись по тропинке через лес. Тропинка вывела их на поляну, где они обнаружили огромное количество раскиданной соломы. 

— И как ты думаешь, что это такое? Соломенный человек? — спросил Сэм и опустился на колени, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

— Не думаю. Это не человеческая фигура. Посмотри на контуры — похоже на прямоугольник. 

Еще с большей опаской братья двинулись дальше. Скоро они наткнулись сваленные в кучу веток. 

Дин разворошил ветки, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли под ними чего-нибудь. Ничего не оказалось.

— Я бы сказал, что это жертвенные алтари, не будь они похожи... на какие-то строения.

— Может, так оно и было, — предположил Сэм. — А потом их разрушил... ну, полтергейст или еще кто-нибудь.

Не опуская ружей, Сэм и Дин продолжили путь. Но не прошло и пары минут, как откуда-то спереди до них донесся шум.

Прячась за деревьями, они подкрались поближе и увидели небольшой кирпичный домик, из которого раздавались пронзительные вопли. В домик ломился самый большой волк из всех, что Сэм и Дин когда-либо видели. 

— Оборотень? — прошептал Дин.

— Сейчас не полнолуние, — покачал головой Сэм. 

— Тогда нет необходимости тратить серебряные пули, — сказал Дин, прицелился в волка и пару раз выстрелил. 

Как только пули пронзили волка, тот, еще прежде чем упасть на землю, как-то сдулся. Дверь распахнулась, и из дома, восторженно вереща при виде поверженного волка, высыпали три поросенка. 

Дин и Сэм потрясенно уставились на поросят. 

— Знаешь, что ты только что сделал? — спросил Сэм. — Прикончил большого страшного волка. 

— Так ему и надо. 

— Ты прикончил большого страшного волка! — еще пронзительнее повторил Сэм. 

— Эй, через несколько минут он бы все равно свалился в кипяток. 

Сэм с трудом сглотнул. 

— Не могу поверить. Мы оказались в сказке. И что же нам делать?

— Ну, насколько я понимаю, у нас на выбор два варианта, — сказал Дин. 

— И какие же?

— Что будем на обед — бекончик или отбивные?

**Конец**


End file.
